The field of the present invention is lightguiding devices which can increase the light intensity at the end of a lightguide.
A typical lightguide consists of a core section, which carries a light signal, and a clad section over the core section. It is known in the state of the art to increase the light intensity exiting from a lightguide by placement of lenses and other objects on the lightguide's end. Alternatively a tapered lightguide can be employed to achieve an increased intensity at the output end.
Both solutions have problems. Attaching optical devices to the lightguide's end can be difficult and expensive to accomplish. The manufacture of tapered lightguides is also demanding and thus costly. Additionally tapered lightguides can not be manufactured from all kinds of materials.